


Little Piece of Heaven

by evengayerpanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evengayerpanic/pseuds/evengayerpanic
Summary: Clarke finally gets what she deserved; her family back... AKA What should have happened at the end of 7x16.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So that finale was something, wasn’t it?! Look, I am thrilled with the fact that ADC showed up, but not exactly thrilled at the direction they took. Clarke’s happy ending? Is still without the love of her life, is still without her child(ren)... I think not. So I fixed it with what I wanted to see. I'm going to give a warning for HEAVY spoilers ahead. Seriously, don't read this if you haven't seen the finale.

“I don’t want to be alone!” Pain. That’s what it was, an intense and agonizing pain. Never seeing Lexa again, her baby Madi, her friends, family... Even the dog would be gone, taken from her to a better place. 

It was a nightmare, the one thing Clarke feared most.

The last time she had been left all alone; it had broken her, devastated her, destroyed her.

Clarke had almost given up... Almost.

But then she had found Madi, and that angry and terrified little girl, had turned into the child that Clarke never knew she had needed. Madi had saved Clarke.

There would be no Madi now.

“I don’t want to be alone.” She whispered, heart breaking into pieces at the thought of no Madi. Her bright, vibrant, sweet and stubborn little girl gone.

“You’re not.”

Clarke turned to face Lexa - no, not Lexa, the being that was wearing her as a mask, designed to hurt Clarke that much more. She hated that it took her face, but couldn’t help but feel comfort in seeing the woman’s face one more time, and hear her voice.

“What do you want?” Clarke shuddered. A lifetime of being alone was better than being stuck with the haunting memory of the woman she had lost.

The woman who was so familiar to Clarke bowed her head and smiled softly, a twinkle in her eye almost identical to the glimmer that graced Lexa’s all those years ago. “To give you a second chance, Clarke.”

With those words, Clarke felt herself pulled to the ground by some unseen force, before the sensation of falling took over. She was falling, and falling, with nowhere to possibly land, until suddenly-

_________________

“Ahhhh!” Clarke let out a shriek as she flung herself up, struggling violently as she fought to free her legs from the bindings that trapped them. It was not metal though, nor wood, nor any kind of shackle that she had imagined was keeping her constrained.

Instead it was fabric, soft and warm, and looking down at the blanket that covered her bottom half, for a moment she thought she was back home. 

Her original home, up in space, with her Mother.

The down-filled cloud of a blanket that was bathed in a swirling shades of green design was decidedly not one from back home though. Those blankets, while comfortable, had always been slightly itchy and not nearly warm enough for cold space nights.

This blanket... well, it matched the room that Clarke had woken up in, and that was her second tip off to the fact that she was not home, that she was somewhere completely unknown, despite the feeling of familiarity and absolute safety inside of her chest.

The room was in the same hues that the blanket was, greens and rustic wooden fixtures. More than that though, it had pictures, all sorts of pictures. A dog chasing a blonde toddler through the waves of a beach, a brunette little girl (that looked very familiar) blowing candles off of a birthday cake.

What got her the most was the sound of steps clattering down a hallway, where the sound would once make her jump, something about it felt so natural. Even as the door swung open, her body didn’t react until she saw the person in the doorway fully.

“Mom! Are you okay, I heard a scream?” Clarke felt her heart squeeze painfully and tightly in her chest.

Madi.

Madi was here. Awake, conscious, alive. Madi was perfectly fine, and she was right here, in front of her.

The next words out of Clarke’s mouth barely sounded like they were English as she cried out. “Madi?!” Then she was throwing the blankets off of her and running to her child, wrapping the girl in her arms as Clarke clung on for dear life and wept into Madi’s shoulder.

The girl stood stock still, wrapped up in Clarke’s embrace for a moment. She might not have been a child anymore, but she still could appreciate the warmth of her Mother. “What’s going on?” She whispered, acknowledging that something was clearly wrong, but not moving away from the hug regardless. She was a rather intuitive child.

Clarke opened her mouth to explain, but taking in the way that Madi was dressed, she closed it again and reconsidered. This was not the way she had left things, this was not how Madi and her were, something was different and until Clarke knew what it was, it seemed better to just hold her baby tightly and take the special moment for what it was.

“Nightmare...” She covered quickly, quietly, only pulling back from Madi to look at her face, run her hands over the girls arms, and hopefully covertly check her for injury or anything not of the normal. “Something bad happened to you, and I couldn’t save you, it really shook me up.”

“Silly Mom.” Madi chuckled, running her shoulder into Clarke’s in a playful bump. “You’ll always save me, and if you can’t, then Mama will do it for you.”

“Mama...?” Clarke stalled, heart stopping again.

It couldn’t be, this was too good to be real. First Madi was alive and fine, but this? It was impossible.

And yet, as she looked around the room once more, she took in more of the photos on the wall.

Madi sandwiched between Clarke and Lexa, on a ski lift, the three of them wearing matching ski jackets. 

Lexa spinning Clarke around in a circle as the blonde laughed, and bright orange leaves blew into their hair.

This couldn’t be real, it was everything she had ever wanted, but also everything that Clarke knew she didn’t deserve to have. Not with her track record.

“She should be home soon, she called ten minutes ago to ask what I wanted from Starbucks, I think she’s grabbing you two a Pumpkin Spice Latte...”

Starbucks? Pumpkin Spice Latte? The words meant nothing to Clarke, especially after hearing that Lexa would be home any moment now. Lexa... Home.

Madi noticed the way that Clarke had froze and the girl reached out for her Mother to comfort her. “It must have been a really bad nightmare, it’s okay Mom, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

As Madi reassured her, Clarke loosened the grip on the young girl. Her heart still racing and her mind still swimming with the information she was being given.

If this was only just a dream, Clarke really hoped that she would never wake up again from it.

She was just getting used to the sight of her baby girl, alive and well, when she heard a door in the distance open and close, and a familiar voice call out.

“Madi, we’re home, come get your Pink Drink!”

Lexa.

She wanted to be calm, and reserved. Clarke wanted to not make a scene. Clearly in this dream, or whatever it was, Clarke was not exactly Clarke, and Madi was not exactly Madi, so therefore she expected that Lexa was probably not exactly Lexa.

At least not the things that they had gone through, the suffering they had encountered in the last years. 

That much was obvious with the way that this Madi wore her hair down, with pretty turquoise clips, and that this Madi wore a smile that reached her eyes.

Clarke didn’t want to upset Lexa, to cause her worry like Madi had over her behaviour. The goal was to be normal, to act normal... and yet?

The moment she heard Lexa’s voice come lilting down the hall, everything inside of Clarke broke down and she couldn’t help herself but run to the other woman, run and throw her arms around her neck.

Lexa let out a surprised sound, but didn’t falter, her arms coming around Clarke in return as she kissed the top of the blonde’s head gently and rubbed her back. “Now that’s one hell of a welcome home.”

Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s shoulder, refusing to lift her head from where it curled against her once lover. 

“I missed you so much, Lexa.”

“We were only gone for a few hours, and judging by the pajamas, you weren’t even awake for most of the time we were gone.” Lexa teased at Clarke.

“We?” There was more?

“Mom, I scored two goals! And it was on Andersen, he’s our best goalie, and I still got past him... Twice!”

Clarke turned her head towards the excited voice calling to her, only to come face to face with yet another ghost that had destroyed her from his death.

Aden.

The boy leaned against a wall, blonde hair just slightly falling into his eyes, as he sipped on something that vaguely resembled what Clarke knew from her childhood (while the ship’s kitchens still had some stocked for birthdays) as whipped cream.

Aden, the boy who had quickly stolen her heart with his honour and determination, even in the wake of Lexa’s death. Aden, who had ran to put himself between Clarke and Ontari. Aden, who had in the end lost his life in a battle that was not his, because of her.

Clarke reluctantly let go of Lexa, moving instead to Aden, the boy putting down his drink and running into the hug before Clarke could quite reach him.

“I never got the chance to tell you that I loved you, that I was so proud of you.” She whispered, only low enough for Aden to hear, the boy only squeezing her harder, to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

“You tell me that every day.” He murmured back to her, beaming from ear to ear as she dropped a kiss to his forehead. “So don’t worry, Mom, I know. I know.”

Pulling back from Aden, Clarke wiped the pinpricks of tears that were beginning to slide down her cheeks, and turned to Lexa and Madi, both sharing a look of concern that if Clarke hadn’t been so overwhelmed, she probably would have laughed at how alike they looked, how similar, how mother and daughter.

“We were only gone for Aden’s hockey practice, are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa voiced, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked her wife up and down slowly, the concern on her face growing. “Did something happen while we were gone? Is something wrong?”

“Mom said she had a nightmare.” Madi explained, backing up her mother with the same furrowing of her brows. “But she’s been acting really weird today.”

Clarke bowed her head, caught for something that she didn’t even understand. “I just need a moment.” She whispered, the words strangled and foreign.

The look in Lexa’s eyes softened as she turned back to Madi, and looked over at Aden who had resumed drinking his frappucino, before nodding and ushering the two away from Clarke. “Come on you two, how about I make pancakes for breakfast while your Mom has a moment to wake up properly?”

“But shouldn’t we-” Madi started, turning around to look at her Mom, stood still in front of the bathroom.

“Sounds good Mama, let’s go Mads.” Aden cut her off, pulling his little sister away to give Clarke space.

_________________

It was only when she was alone and locked away in the washroom that Clarke was able to finally let out the feelings she had been holding in.

“Oh my god...” Broke free as she began to sob, reality sinking in, and a wave of emotion washing over her.

Lexa... The memory of holding Lexa, begging her to stay, as she watched the light fade from her eyes.

Aden... Watching Ontari pull his head out of a bag, wanting to throw up, and scream, and kill the woman for taking away such a sweet and innocent boy.

Madi... Crying out loud for her baby, holding her as she realized that her headstrong and stubborn daughter was nothing more than a listless body.

And now all three of them were here, with her. They were safe, they were happy, they were alive.

“This can’t be real,” Clarke whispered. “It can’t be real.”

“It is real.” Clarke looked up in the mirror and found herself staring back. Only this Clarke looked more the way she remembered, dirt, and anger, and grime. 

A glance down at what she was wearing told her that this wasn’t her reflection, but something bigger.

It must be the Judge.

“I don’t understand,” Clarke stared, “I failed the test.”

“Yes, you did fail, and so, you do not get to transcend.” Her mirror-self explained, in the same monotone that befell the image of Lexa what felt like forever ago, before Clarke had woken up to new life.

“Then what is this?”

“A second chance.” A chill ran down Clarke’s spine. “You were right about one thing, Clarke Griffin, you have suffered... Much more than one person ever should have. You have suffered, and been in pain, and my people understand how you have felt.”

Clarke blinked back tears as the memories swarmed her again. Lexa, Aden, Madi, all of them ripped from her. All of them gone before it was their turn.

“This is to say thank you, to acknowledge your suffering, and give you a chance to have peace.”

“Is this heaven?” Clarke whispered, unsure of herself.

The Judge smiled. “Ah, heaven, a human concept... If it helps you understand, then yes, it is heaven. Your children will never grow any older, and neither will you. They will stay the same, for the rest of eternity. They will never feel pain, or suffer, or hurt like you have. This is what my people believe that you truly deserve. Peace, happiness, and an end to suffering.”

“Will I remember?” Her voice broke slightly, the thought of staying with Lexa, Aden and Madi for the rest of eternity holding a vice on her heart. “How they died- left me? Will I remember how I got here?”

“No.” A moment of relief. “That is my gift to you, Clarke Griffin, it will be as if you have always been here. You will know nothing other than your life here. Your memories will be as the pictures on the wall, happy and joyous. You will forget me and the attrocities that you have lived.”

As the words were spoken, Clarke could feel the memories of her children’s deaths, the love of her life’s death, fading away and being replaced with happier ones, the ones from the photographs earlier.

Teaching Madi how to ride a bike, chasing after the bike cheering and clapping as the little girl steered down the street, and narrowly missed a lamp post.

The first time Aden scored a goal in hockey.

Telling Lexa how much she loved her and would always love her, in front of all their friends and family, when they exchanged wedding rings and got married.

As Clarke dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex, the sight of The Judge faded into the bathroom mirror until all that was left was Clarke in a pair of rose pajamas.

_________________

“Mom, hurry up, Mama’s making pancakes!” The sound of Aden knocking on the door snapped Clarke back into focus, the blonde smiling at his beckoning.

Clarke swung open the door, wrapping an arm around her son. “I’m here, I’m here, is she making chocolate chip ones?” She teased as the boy leaned into her.

“I think so!” He smirked, before looking up at her with concern. “Are you feeling any better now?”

“I feel great.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him again, this time for a warm and loving hug, not one of such desperation and painful remembering.

“Good.” Aden grinned before running to the kitchen.

As Clarke entered the kitchen, she saw Lexa, covered in flour (and a little bit of egg) desperately trying to whisk in a bunch of chocolate chips to her batter.

“Hey, baby, so your Mom called. She said her flight gets in tomorrow morning, I said I’d pick her up because I knew you’d be busy with Raven.” Lexa smiled, before throwing in a cheeky comment of. “Though, if she talks my head off about that new ortho procedure, you’re going to make it up to me.”

Clarke laughed. “Come on Lex, she’s just getting back from the conference, she’s going to talk about it.”

“Then it sounds like you’re making it up too me.”

“Hey, Mom, come sit here! Sit with me, Mom!” Madi desperately waved her hand, trying to get Clarke to come over to where she sat at the kitchen table, fine-tip markers spread across the table as she worked on an elaborate tribal tattoo design. “Do you think Auntie O’s going to like this as her birthday present?”

With a smile, Clarke nodded her head. “She’ll love it. Which reminds me, you’re helping me and Auntie Raven decorate tomorrow, right?”

“Uh, duh! I made most of the decorations!”

“I’m going with Uncle Murphy to pick up the cake!”

“Alright, table clear, I’ve got the first batch of pancakes coming through, move your sketch Madi!”

And even in the craziness of trying to navigate two preteens, a tray of pancakes, a dog hungry for table scraps, and a wife who kept pulling her in for kisses...

Clarke knew what it finally meant to be at peace.


End file.
